


Je suis

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Drabble, Fullmetal Alchemist Ending Spoilers, Gen, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1er anime + film] Drabble, Al & Wrath. SPOILERS fin de la série.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je suis

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi. Se base sur le 1er anime. SPOILERS fin de la série/film.

Wrath observa longuement le jeune garçon. Il ne le connaissait pas sous cette forme, mais il n'en était pas mal à l'aise pour autant.

Alphonse, lui, observait les automails.

"Winry a fait du bon travail...," a-t-il dit au bout d'un moment.

Wrath savait pourquoi le blond était gêné. Il le savait très bien. Une jambe et un bras en moins... d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas... plus... toute l'histoire.

"Tu ne te rappelles de rien, alors.

\- Non.

\- Quatre années fichues..."

L'homonculus pouffa. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment drôle. Alphonse baissa les yeux.

"Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Winry m'a juste dit que tu... que tu es...

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui est mort, c'est ça. Je suis celui qui a eu le bras et la jambe de ton frère pendant quatre ans.

\- Tu es celui que mon maître..."

Elric s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que Wrath avait détourné la tête.

Winry lui avait dit que Wrath était un enfant perturbé, qui retrouvait peu à peu la raison. Elle lui avait raconté ce qu'elle en savait. Il aurait bien aimé s'en souvenir par lui-même mais... il en était encore incapable. Il espèrait bien qu'un jour tous ces souvenirs lui reviendraient.

Il y eût un moment de silence.

"Winry..., commença l'homonculus. Elle est...

\- Gentille.

\- Oui. Elle m'a aidé.

\- Alors qu'elle savait qui tu étais. Elle a dû se dire... que tu n'étais qu'un enfant.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es un enfant."

Wrath éclata de rire.

"Si, c'est vrai !

\- J'ai un corps d'enfant, oui. Toi, c'est pareil."

Alphonse resta coît quelques instants, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux.

Wrath se leva.

"Où vas-tu ?

\- Ailleurs.

\- Tu vas vivre chez Izumi senseï ?"

L'homonculus se stoppa.

"Non, répondit-il après un temps de silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis... laisse tomber."

Le garçon qui n'était pas humain sortit de la chambre. Alphonse l'entendit dire au revoir à Winry et partir. Il se demanda s'il le reverrait.


End file.
